Episode 540.h Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince! (Part 8)
Plot In the sixth year at Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft, and in both wizard and muggle worlds Lord Rotten Tomato and his henchmen are increasingly active. With vacancies to fill at Bubblewarts, Mr. Grouper persuades Arctic Dan, back from retirement to become the potions teacher, while Mr. Grumpfish receives long awaited news. Nonny Pirruccello, together with Mr. Grouper, must face treacherous tasks to defeat his evil nemesis. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Arctic Dan as (Professor Horace Slughorn) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2009 film "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix!" This story takes place a year after the fifth story. Story Start of Part 8. (Scene: Great Hall) (Ambient light, ominous and cool, plays across its shimmering surface. Pronto, arms flowing gracefully, conducts a group of fifth years, looks up toward the window, eyes the pulsating light.) (Scene: Courtyard) (Mrs. Grouper stands in the courtyard as the choir drifts faintly on the night air. She glances up to the sky, a curious expression on her face, then spies a pair of First Years straggling across the courtyard.) Mrs. Grouper: To your Houses. No dawdling. (As they scuttle off, Mrs. Grouper looks back to the sky. A vortex of clouds swirls eerily in on itself.) (Scene: Castle) (Mr. Grumpfish stands silently, staring at the gathering storm out of a window, its glass prickling with ambient light, his expression inscrutable. The choir a murmur.) (Scene: Common Room) (Darker than usual. The fire muted. Gil and Molly sit together. Silent. Glance toward the window, the sky beyond.) (Scene: Hospital Wing) (Tobias’s face, skin glimmering with the light crawling across the ceiling above him. He stares, unblinking, swings out of the bed. Bare feet -- Tobias’s -- drop to the tiles.) (Scene: Corridor) (The choir echoes eerily. Sixth years, little more than shadows, hang out, giggling in dark corners. Tobias glides by in his bare feet. Unnoticed. A ghost.) (Scene: Room of Requirement) (Dense with shadow. Strange slashes of light. Tobias, a shadow within shadows, pulls the tapestry from the Vanishing Cabinet, steps back... He stares at the monolith before him, lifts his wand and begins to chant eerily. The surface of the cabinet glimmers, atremble in the ambient light. Almost alive. Then he stops. Looking back, his eyes haunted, he slips away. Light plays within the cabinet. Movement. Shadows flicker within, coalesce. We ease up, reveal... the Witch. The Night Wizard. And a few friends. The Witch steps into the light. Glances around. Grins.) (Scene: Astronomy Tower) (Nonny and Mr. Grouper materialize on the rooftop. Mr. Grouper glances above, notes the clouds.) Nonny: We need to get you up to the hospital, sir, to Madam Pomfrey -- Mr. Grouper: No. Mr. Grumpfish... Mr. Grumpfish is who I need... Go and wake him... Tell him what has happened... Speak to no one else... I... I shall wait here... Nonny: All right. Okay. (Nonny gently disengages from Mr. Grouper, leaves him leaning against the ramparts. He dashes to the stairwell door and, glancing back, sees Mr. Grouper muttering wearily as he gesticulates with his blackened hand.) Nonny: Sir, are you... praying? Mr. Grouper: (smiling faintly) No, Nonny. I do not pray. I was merely closing a window -- the one that had allowed us to Apparate. (Nonny nods, begins to open the door, when footsteps sound. Draws his wand. Mr. Grouper cocks his head, listening. Wincing, he straightens up, as if to mask his infirmity.) Mr. Grouper: Hide yourself below. And do not speak or show yourself without my permission. No matter what. (Nonny looks down, through the latticework at his feet, to the tier below. The footsteps draw closer.) Mr. Grouper: Do as I say, Nonny. (Nonny hesitates. Mr. Grouper’s eyes blaze...) Mr. Grouper: Trust me. (Nonny meets Mr. Grouper’s eyes, then pockets his wand and slips down the stairs. As he reaches the level below, the door above flies open. Nonny peers up through the grid, watches Tobias come into view.) Mr. Grouper: Good evening, Tobias. What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer? (Tobias stands poised, wand in hand, eyes darting about.) Tobias: Who else is here? I heard you talking. Mr. Grouper: I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven’t been whispering to yourself, have you, Tobias? (Tobias eyes Mr. Grouper with unease.) Mr. Grouper: You are not an assassin, Tobias. Tobias: How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you. Mr. Grouper: Like cursing Jimberly Shaskan and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Tobias, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I’m curious. When Rotten Tomato gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper? Tobias: He trusts me! I was chosen! (Tobias thrusts out his arm, pulls back his sleeve and reveals the Dark Mark. Mr. Grouper barely looks at it.) Mr. Grouper: Then I shall make it easy for you. (Slowly and without intent, Mr. Grouper draws his wand. Instantly Tobias raises his own.) Tobias: Expelliarumus! (Nonny watches in horror as Mr. Grouper’s wand flies free, clattering across the grid above. Tobias watches it roll to a stop, a curious mixture of fear and awe at his own actions. Mr. Grouper eyes the wand, then Tobias.) Mr. Grouper: Well done, Tobias. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy. (Tobias looks into Mr. Grouper’s eyes, then to the sky, at the gathering clouds, twisting darkly, then glances to the stairwell. Mr. Grouper notices.) Mr. Grouper: You’re not alone. Are you. There are others. How? (A sneering smile plays over Tobias’s lips.) Tobias: The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Mr. Grouper: That cabinet has been broken for years. Tobias: I’ve been mending it. Mr. Grouper: Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin. Tobias: In Borgin & Burkes. They form -- Mr. Grouper: A passage, yes. Very good. (eyes shifting) I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Tobias. Tobias: I don’t want your help! Don’t you see! I have to do it! I have to! (in a whisper) I’ve got to kill you or he’ll kill me. Mr. Grouper: Say that again, Tobias. But aloud this time. (Tobias looks deep into Mr. Grouper’s eyes. His hand trembles. Transfixed, Nonny watches from the shadows. Slowly, Tobias begins to lower his wand... when footsteps echo. The door flies open: The Witch, the Night Wizard and the others.) Witch: Well now, look what we have here. Mr. Grouper. Wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Tobias. (Nonny peers up, eyes flashing angrily at the sound of the Witch’s voice. He draws his wand slowly.) Mr. Grouper: Good evening, Witch. I think introductions are in order. Witch: Love to, Mr. Grouper. But I’m afraid we’re on a bit of a tight schedule. (to Tobias) Do it. (Tobias’s wand rises once again. Nonny raises his own, aiming through the grid, poised. Just then, a shadow splinters through the columns to his right. He looks, finds Mr. Grumpfish, quiet as a ghost, peering upward. Carefully, Mr. Grumpfish draws his wand, then turns to Nonny, a finger to his lips: Shhh. Then he is drifting upward. Silent. A ghost again.) Night Wizard: He doesn’t have the stomach. Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way. Witch: No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy’s to do it. Go on, Tobias. Now! (Once again Tobias raises his wand, his hand trembling. Nonny’s own arm is stiff, sure. The vein in his hand pulsates...) Mr. Grumpfish (v.o.): No. (Nonny watches Mr. Grumpfish come into view.) Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish... Witch: Well, look who’s here. Bubblewarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter? Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish... please. Mr. Grumpfish: I gave my word. I made a vow... (Nonny’s eyes dart back and forth frantically, trying to make sense of the scene playing out above. Mr. Grumpfish’s arm rises.) Mr. Grumpfish: Avada Kedavra! (A jet of green light hits Mr. Grouper squarely in the chest. For a second he hangs, suspended upon the ramparts, and then... the night swallows him. Nonny screams in rage. The Witch raises her wand to the sky and a deafening blast shakes the castle, masking Nonny’s cry. The clouds explode with grim light, mutating into a skull. As the Death Eaters flee, Mr. Grumpfish’s arm drops limply to his side.) Mr. Grumpfish: You can no longer stay here. (Tobias, stunned, stares at the empty place where Mr. Grouper stood only seconds before. Mr. Grumpfish takes him by the scruff of the neck, forces him through the door, then follows. Nonny scrambles up the stairs and lurches to the ramparts, bathed in the green light from above. He peers down. Agony wrecks Nonny’s face and he has to steady himself. He looks up into the leering skull above. Rage fills his eyes. Mr. Grumpfish leads Tobias and the Witch down the spiraling staircase.) (Scene: Arctic Dan's Corridor) (Mr. Grumpfish leads on, his face a mask as he rounds a corner. Students in pajamas and robes peer at the emerald sky, then turn, stare curiously at their teacher and his companions. Mr. Grumpfish sweeps past wordlessly. Tobias averts his eyes. The Witch leers at a tiny first year, leans close:) Witch: Boo. (Scene: Outside Great Hall) (Hearing footsteps, an Auror lobster turns, is blasted off his feet as Mr. Grumpfish and the others appear. The Witch lags, then steps to the towering doors of the Hall, peering upward, past the floating candles to the vaulted ceiling, solemn as a church. Raising her wand, she sends a fiery bolt toward the grand window opposite. As it explodes, a blast of cold air sweeps the room, extinguishing the candles. Mr. Grumpfish turns, looks back. The Witch simply grins, a mad child.) (Scene: Corridor) (As the Witch’s blast echoes, Gil and Molly -- racing side by side in their regular clothes -- glance at one another, dash on.) (Scene: Castle) (The Marching Bandit, on guard, looks up, watches shards of glass spill from the window like jewels, standing transfixed as the fragments lash his face, draw blood.) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny races on, glances out a window and sees Mr. Grumpfish and the others racing across a lower courtyard.) (Scene: Lower Courtyard) (Tobias slows, glancing upward, watching the students come to the windows and peer out at the emerald sky. They look like ghosts in their nightclothes.) Witch: Tobias! Tobias! (as he turns) They’ll kill you if you stay. (Scene: Corridor) (Molly and Gil push through the other students, who are confused, crying. Mrs. Grouper appears, meets Gil and Molly’s glance, continues on.) (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut/Grounds) (Quiet here. A view toward the castle. Slowly figures appear on the horizon. The Death Eaters. The Night Wizard. The Witch, Tobias. And Mr. Grumpfish.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Nonny bursts through the entrance doors, wand in hand. Before him, the grounds shimmer eerily in the green glow. He sees the figures fleeing towards Mr. Langoustine’s Hut.) (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut/Grounds) (Mr. Grumpfish and the others race toward the edge of the grounds. Suddenly, Mr. Grumpfish pulls up, looks back. Sees Nonny sprinting toward him. Tobias, looking edgy, is watching Nonny too.) Mr. Grumpfish: Go on! (Just then a giant fireball erupts into the sky. Mr. Grumpfish wheels, sees the Witch and the others silhouetted against the flames. They’ve set Mr. Langoustine’s Hut ablaze. Tobias stands paralyzed.) Mr. Grumpfish: Go on! (Running. Nonny bolts forth, wand in hand, vengeance in his eyes. Up ahead, Mr. Grumpfish stands stolidly, tall and black against the raging fire. Nonny points his wand, fires a jet of red light. Mr. Grumpfish doesn’t move, merely lets it streak by his head. Nonny stops, chest heaving, and takes aim again.) Nonny: Cruciatus! (Mr. Grumpfish raises his wand, parries the curse with ease.) Nonny: Incacerata! (Once again, Mr. Grumpfish deflects the spell.) Nonny: Impedimenta! (Another lazy flick of the arm, another curse defeated. Nonny drops his arm in frustration.) Nonny: Fight! Fight back, you coward! (With staggering quickness, Mr. Grumpfish’s wand whips forth and Nonny is off his heels and crashing to the earth.) Mr. Grumpfish: Don’t ever associate that word and my name again. (Nonny raises himself up on one knee, points his wand when... a jet of red light sends him crashing back into the grass. Mr. Grumpfish wheels, sees the Witch standing behind.) Mr. Grumpfish: No! He belongs to the Dark Lord! (The Witch eyes Mr. Grumpfish levelly, then turns, trots off. Mr. Grumpfish glances at Nonny, then turns away himself, walking. Nonny grimaces, pulls himself to his feet and aims one last time.) Nonny: Sectumsempra! (Bang! Mr. Grumpfish wheels and once more sends Nonny flying onto his back. Nonny stares at the stars as they wheel over him, when Mr. Grumpfish comes into view.) Mr. Grumpfish: You dare use my own spells against me, Pirruccello? (Nonny goes still. His eyes shift, meet Mr. Grumpfish’s.) Mr. Grumpfish: You may have gotten your mother’s eyes, but you’re as dim as your father. Yes. It’s me. I’m the Half-Blood Prince. (Mr. Grumpfish kicks Nonny’s wand aside and turns away, joining Tobias and the others where they wait beyond the flaming ruins of Mr. Langoustine’s Hut. They head for the darkness of the treeline. And vanish. Nonny pounds his fist into the ground, then stops.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine... MR. LANGOUSTINE! (Nonny races toward the hut when the door flies off its hinges. Seconds later, Mr. Langoustine stumbles out, beard smoking.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine! You alright? Mr. Langoustine: Take more’n tha’ ter finish me off. Not sure about me ‘ouse, tho’. But if anybody can put it righ’, Mr. Grouper can. Nonny: Mr. Langoustine, Mr. Grouper -- Mr. Langoustine: Only thing I can’t reckon is wha’ Mr. Grumpfish was doin’ with tha’ lot. (Mr. Langoustine turns then, sees the huge throng of students and staff assembled outside the castle.) Mr. Langoustine: An’ wha’s this wi’ the Dark Mar’? Who’s been killed? (stopping) Where’s Mr. Grouper, ‘onny? Where’s Mr. Langoustine!! (Nonny tries to speak, but he is mute. Mr. Langoustine goes still.) (Scene: Middle Courtyard) (Gil, Molly and Oona stand with the staff. They turn and watch the throng of students part for Nonny and Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine stops short, shattered by what he sees. Nonny pushes on, kneels. Mr. Grouper’s eyes are closed, his face peaceful. Nonny straightens his half-moon spectacles, wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth. Runs the back of his hand, gently, over the weathered cheek. Then he notices something lying beside Mr. Grouper’s ashen hand: the locket. He takes it, considers it numbly. Then begins to cry, great shudders of grief wracking his body. Molly gives Oona a nudge and she steps forward, drops beside him. At her touch, his head falls on her shoulder and she begins to stroke him. Gil looks on. Understands all. Mrs. Grouper lifts a trembling wand to the sky and slowly the tip glows to life. One after another, students and staff do the same, lifting their wands in salute. The pinpricks coalesce into one blazing fire. The sky, briefly emerald, turns black once more. The Dark Mark vanishes.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (The castle sits silent. Black banners fly on the parapets.) (Scene: Bridge) (Silent. Desolate.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Mr. Grouper’s chair -- empty. The House tables -- empty.) (Scene: Corridor) (A tapestry tosses lightly in the breeze. The perch in the empty birdcage sways, squeaking gently.) (Scene: Mr. Grouper's Office) (Quiet. Still. Empty. Then: The door eases open and Nonny enters. For a moment, he simply stands staring. Taking inventory. Spying something, he crosses to the great desk opposite. Looks down. Mr. Grouper’s wand. Reaching out, Nonny takes it in hand. Old, oft-used and bearing the impression of its owner’s fingers, it is a strangely beautiful object. Nonny traces his thumb lightly over the wood, transfixed, when... Mrs. Grouper enters.) Mrs. Grouper: Pirruccello. (He doesn’t respond, lost in the wand. Mrs. Grouper’s eyes drift to it, briefly, then study Nonny’s face. She frowns, trying to call forth some words.) Mrs. Grouper: Pirruccello, in light of what’s happened... should you feel the need to talk to someone... (She falters. Nonny gently sets the wand back upon the desk, retraces his steps to the door, pauses for one last look.) Mrs. Grouper: You should know... Mr. Grouper... (Nonny turns then, studying her drawn face, no words necessary. At a loss, she finishes quietly:) Mrs. Grouper: You meant a great deal to him. (Nonny’s eyes rise. High upon the wall, the past Headmasters snooze in their frames. The last looks remarkably peaceful, the trace of a smile on his lips as he sleeps. Mr. Grouper. Nonny nods, lingering one last moment, and exits.) (Scene: Tower Dormitory) (Nonny stands at the window, alone in the empty dormitory. At the doorway, he looks back. As if committing it to memory.) (Scene: Common Room) (Nonny starts down the stairs, stops. Molly, Gil and Oona sit talking quietly. Oona looks up. Smiles softly.) (Scene: Astronomy Tower) (Nonny and Molly stand by the ramparts while Gil and Oona stand further along, just out of earshot. Nonny stares into the distance at the ashes of Mr. Langoustine’s Hut. Molly toys with the locket before them.) Molly: Do you think he would’ve done it. Tobias? Nonny: No. He was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Mr. Grumpfish. It was always Mr. Grumpfish. And I did nothing... (Molly studies Nonny, takes the locket from the rampart.) Molly: Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Rotten Tomato’s soul... Nonny: Yeah, strange. Only... it’s not. It’s a fake. (As Molly reacts, Nonny nods.) Nonny: Go on. Open it. (Molly pries open the locket and removes a piece of parchment folded in a tight square. Reads:) Molly: ‘To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. F.J.L.’ (looking up) F.J.L.? Nonny: Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was a waste. All of it. (Molly studies Nonny’s troubled face, then glances at Oona and Gil.) Molly: Gil’s okay with it, you know. You and Oona. But if I were you, when he’s around, I’d keep the snogging to a minimum. (Molly smiles faintly, trying to cheer him, but Nonny merely nods, looks away again.) Nonny: I’m not coming back, Molly. (Molly nods.) Molly: We reckoned -- Gil and me. Nonny: I have to finish what Mr. Grouper started. And... I have to do it alone. I’m not sure where that will lead me... but I’ll let you and Gil know where I am -- when I can. Molly: I’ve always admired your courage, Nonny, but sometimes... you’re really thick. (Nonny turns, looking at her in surprise.) Molly: You don’t honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? (leaning in; a whisper) You need us, Nonny. (Nonny just stares at her. She cocks her head, smiling, doing her best to coax one out of him. Finally, he does, briefly.) Nonny: Yeah. I do. But do me a favor. When I’m around? Keep the snogging to a minimum. (Molly looks stunned. Reddens.) Molly: Like that’s going to happen. (She glances at Gil, shakes her head.) Molly: Besides, he’s barking. Nonny: Funny, he says the same about you. Molly: Yes, but I’m exceptionally perceptive. Nonny: You’re brilliant. You both are. (Nonny looks off again and Molly follows his gaze. She looks out over the grounds. Slowly losing herself. She’s taking inventory. Pressing it into a scrapbook.) Molly: Do you think we’ll ever... (come back?) (She stops. Her eyes glisten briefly. Then she fights it back. Tough. Nonny fights back his own emotion, reaches over and gives her hand a brief squeeze. Then releases her.) Nonny: I don’t know. (Molly nods and Nonny’s eyes shift, consider Gil and Oona. As if sensing his gaze, Gil turns and they exchange a look, something unspoken but true passing between them. Just then a song rises on the air, mournful and haunting, and seconds later a bird soars out from beyond the tallest turret and begins to stitch its way across the sky. Gil and Oona cross to Nonny and Molly, lean against the rampart. All look to the horizon, watching the bird grow smaller while its song -- magically -- endures. No one says a word.) The End! Recap Mr. Grouper, still weakened by the trial, instructs Nonny to go to get Mr. Grumpfish. However, before Nonny can go, footsteps are heard, and Mr. Grouper tells Nonny to hide on the lower floor. The footsteps belong to Tobias, who prepares to kill Mr. Grouper, but cannot bring himself to do so. Meanwhile, with the Vanishing Cabinet fixed, the Witch and other Death Eaters are able to invade Bubblewarts through a similar cabinet at Borgin and Burkes, and join Tobias in the tower. Mr. Grumpfish silently arrives on the lower floor, indicating to Nonny to stay quiet, and then goes upstairs, joining the other Death Eaters. Mr. Grumpfish then casts the killing spell Avada Kedavra on Mr. Grouper, throwing him over the side of the Tower and killing him. Mr. Grumpfish, Tobias, and the other Death Eaters depart the school, the Witch casting the Death Eaters' sign over the school, destroying the Great Hall and setting fire to Mr. Langoustine's hut in glee. Nonny tries to stop them with the Sectumsempra spell, but Mr. Grumpfish deflects it and stuns him. As he departs, he explains to Nonny that he is the Half-Blood Prince and the creator of the spell. Nonny returns to the school to find the staff and students mourning over Mr. Grouper's death. Nonny walks over to Mr. Grouper's body lying in front of them, grieving as Oona comforts him. When he returns to the late headmaster's office one last time, Mrs. Grouper confronts him and asks him to open up to her, but he does not comply and leaves. A portrait of Mr. Grouper can be seen hanging on a wall behind them. Nonny reveals to Gil and Molly that the Horcrux they got was a fake, containing a message from an "F.J.L." that stated he had already taken it, but is also seeking to end Rotten Tomato's life. Nonny tells his friends that he does not plan to return next year, instead seeking out F.J.L. and the other Horcruxes so that he may put an end to Rotten Tomato; Gil and Molly remind Nonny that they are his friends and will help alongside him in his goal. Category:Stories